epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: Bug Hero 6, Oscar Special
So here's that thing no one was patiently waiting for. This is the first step in hopefully a long series of Parodies. Probably not. I'll never remember them. As always (bpf), leave suggestions in the comments. Starring Wonder as Hiro Hamada ROA as Baymax SceptileIsGreat as Wasabi Lexi/Firebrand as Gogo Tomoyo DragonsBlood as Fred SierraStalker as Honey Lemon Loygansono55 as Alistair Krei DudeWithASuit as Robert Callaghan/Yokai Wonder’s Boyfriend as Tadashi Hamada Gliscorfan41 as an OP motherfuckerr and The Narrator The Tale Narrator: Currently, you see young Wonder and his Boyfriend riding down a dirt road on a relaxing evening, as well as it’s totally-not-a-date night. Wonder was just picked up from a game of Street Pokemanz. Wonder’s Boyfriend: You know you shouldn’t be doing things like that, it’s illegal. Wonder: But I love it. I love the thrill. Wonder’s Boyfriend: You know what else is thrilling? College. Wonder: But I’m already in- Wonder’s Boyfriend: No time, I got to show you. Narrator: Meanwhile, at the hall of dooooooooooooom. Wonder’s Boyfriend: This is a giant robot. Press the button. Wonder: Okay. ~Presses Button~ ROA: Hello, I am a robot. Wonder: Hi, Robot. ROA: Would you like me to massage your back with my giant fluffy and Robotic hands? Wonder: No. I’m good. ROA: Are you absolute sure? If you are absolutely sure, please say “Yes, I am completely sure.” Wonder: Yes, I am completely sure. ROA: I am now powering down. ~Powers down~ Narrator: And now, it’s been like, 6 months. Wonder just got up onto the stage to showcase his new invention, the Microbugs. Wonder: And these bugs can do anything except eat crops. Unless you imagine them eating crops, in which case, they’ll do that too. DWAS: Faaaaantastic. Wonder: Who are you? DWAS: I am DWAS. I run this school. I was originally going to make it about becoming Programmers to put Chorus Kids into Super Smash Bros, but the government didn’t like it. Wonder: Oh. DWAS: Would you like to come to this school and meet the brightest students here? Sceptile: You mean, us? ~Lexi pops a bubble of bubblegum~ DragonsBlood: We’re here for you, dude. Wonder: I really don’t think I need help… Sierra: Nah, you’ll need us anyway. No matter what. All the time. 24/7. WE WILL LOVE YOU. Loygansono: Are you Wonder? Wonder: Yes? Loygansono: That is wet. Indeed. I came to offer you money on your microbugs. Wonder: Nope. Loygansono: What? Wonder: I said nope. Loygansono: Oh. Okay. Well then, uhh… I’ll have to take them, I guess. Wonder: You and what army? Loygansono: My army of… of… uhhh… you have a point. But I’ll be back. WITH AN ARMY! DWAS: What a dick. Wonder’s boyfriend: Hold on, I forgot something in the lab. Let me go get it. Wait on the motorcycle. Wonder: Okay. ~Everyone except Callaghan and Wonder’s Boyfriend are outside.~ Sceptile: Do you think they have chicken? Lexi: Nah. Sceptile: Chicken is good. Lexi: Nah. ~School catches on fire~ ~Lexi pops her bubble gum~ Wonder: BAAAAAEEEEEEEEE! Lexi: You do know bae is danish for poop, right? Wonder: What? ~6 months later~ Wonder: I finally constructed a complete reconstruction of ROA! ~robot falls apart completely~ Wonder: Well, back to the drawing board. ROA: would you like assistance with that Drawing Board? Wonder: No, ROA, it’s a figure of spee- Wait, ROA?!? ROA: Yes, I am alive. Are you satisfied with your service? Wonder: Well, no. ROA: is it because that one man you were in cuddles with were doing the rumble toss? Wonder: What does that even mean? ROA: Were you two doing the rumbly jungly belly on the tummy? Wonder: Are you trying to explain Sex? ROA: Did you know the safest way to put your jiggly wobbly into another- Wonder: No. Stop. ~Microbugs starts to move~ Wonder: But they all got burned. They’re weak to fire. ROA: I can track the device with my hypo-nypo sqiully squabbly, if you insist. Wonder: I still have no idea what you’re saying, but Okay. ~Meanwhile, inside an abandoned warehouse~ Wonder: This place is empty. ROA: I think there is a man in the back. I hear the sound of machinery. Wonder: What? ROA: I was speaking in normal english, you cadavre pourri ringard pour le cerveau. Wonder: Welp. ~Meanwhile, in the back~ Wonder: This guy’s mass producing my microbugs! ROA: But no one knows the secret formula! Wonder: ROA, shhh. ROA: but I need to be alert at all cost so that if I do anything, I can warn you of terrible danger. Speaking of terrible danger, that man has a mask. Yokai: ~Breathes loudly~ Wonder: Damn it. ~Runs away~ ~Meanwhile, the next day~ Sceptile: You called? Wonder: I’m going to build you all superpowers. ROA: I’ve already received superpowers via the internet! Wonder: Yes, he has. Lexi: Why? Wonder: There’s an evil man out there using my microbugs for evil. DragonsBlood: Evil? Wonder: EVIL. DragonsBlood: Elsa vs Subzero is evil. Subzero should be with - ROA: My scanners indicate that Dragon’s brain capacity is currently below the recommended amount, should I electrocute his brain cells to revive them? Sierra: No, no! That’s a bad thing to do. Lexi: Do it. DragonsBlood: Guys, don’t you love me? Lexi: Stuff it. ~after a long day~ Wonder: and now, I present you with your own powers of pokemon! featuring, Sceptile as a grass type! Sceptile: I am great. This is great. SceptileIsGreat. Lexi: So I got psychic powers or something? Wonder: Sure. Let’s go with that. DragonsBlood: IMMA DRAGON RAWR! Dragon vs The Crypt Keeper confirmed. Lexi: Nice, you gave him the powers of being an idiot. Wonder: I gave him the powers to breath fire, he’s doing that on his own. Sierra: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Sceptile: You gave her ice powers? Wonder: Sure. Why not. ~later that day~ Yokai: Barry! Loygansono: Masked man behind a mask? Yokai: YOU KILLED MY CHORUS KIDS! PREPARE TO DIE! Loygansono: I have no idea who you are or why you’re even attacking me. Wonder: Stop this, Masked Man! Sceptile: We’ll cut you down! Sierra: FREEZE! ~Lexi pops bubble gum~ DragonsBlood: AND FORCE YOU TO DO ROD SERLING VS CRYPT KEEPER! Lexi: No, what was his power again? Wonder: I don’t remember. ~Yokai’s mask falls off and it is revealed that Yokai is actually DWAS in disguise~ Wonder: DWAS? Lexi: DWAS? Sceptile: DWAS? DragonsBlood: CRYPT KEEPER? DWAS: You’re too late! This man took my Chorus Kids and… ROA: Am I late to the hullabalou? Wonder: Took you long enough. ROA: Can I punch his face with my totally super awesome programming modifications? Wonder: Will it change anything? ROA: Well, he’ll definitely go down without a fight. Wonder: Do it. ~ROA fires fist and it hit DWAS in the face~ DWAS: You’re banned from chat now. ~DWAS gave WonderPikachu12 a carbonite bath~ ~DWAS gave SceptileIsGreat a carbonite bath~ ~DWAS gave Firebrand795 a carbonite bath~ ~DWAS gave SierraStalker a carbonite bath~ ~DWAS gave DragonsBlood a carbonite bath~ ~DWAS gave Loygansono55 a carbonite bath~ DWAS: Wait, I just banned my enemy. ~DWAS has thawed out loygansono55 from Carbonite~ ~Loygansono55 has just stepped right in~ Loygansono: Wait, what are you doing? I can unban them all, you know. ~Gliscorfan41 has just stepped right in~ Gliscor: I am overpowered and stuff yay. ~kills everyone~ Gliscor: Welp. That was a thing that happened. ~end~ That was a terrible ending, right? That was big hero 6? What I don't remember a guy killing everyone at the end of Big Hero 6 Which Parody do you want to see screwed up? Interstalker (A parody based on SierraStalker) How to Train Your DragonsBlood (A parody based around DragonsBlood) The Grand Banthapest Hotel The Wiki Games (A parody on the first Hunger Games movie) Category:Blog posts